Hershey Kisses
by Stargoddess400
Summary: Does a very pregnant Hermione have a craving for just chocolate? Read and find out! A cute one-shot! Lemons! Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hershey Kisses**

A/N- so I was bored and this idea just popped into my head. Let me know what you think! Hope ya'll enjoy! Love Ya'll!

**I do not own anything!**

* * *

"You know, Granger you are pissing me off right now!" Draco growled as he put on his sweat pants and t-shirt.

Hermione glared at him from the bed and watched as he grabbed his wand and wallet, then turned back to her.

"Well I am soo sorry Malfoy! But this is partially your fault as well! It takes two to tango!" She growled and smacked her palms on the comforter, acting like a child.

He just scoffed at her words. "I will be back soon." He said

"Don't forget the Hershey kisses!" She yelled as he disappeared into thin air.

She sat and pouted, waiting in their bed. She hated when he used her maiden name-especially because they had been married almost three years now. She moved, trying to get settled, but her protruding stomach was preventing any position worthy enough to be dubbed as comfortable.

After fighting a war, graduating Hogwarts and becoming a Healer, a person would think pregnancy would be a piece of cake! Pfft-tell that to her raging hormones, undying appetite, swollen body and having the attention span of a fly. But it was worth it. She remembered when they had found out they were pregnant, and how ecstatic she and Draco were. They had decided to wait a while after they got married, wanting to enjoy work, traveling and just each other. Finally they began to get antsy, wanting a baby to give all the extra love they shared. She especially couldn't wait to be a mommy. And they got their wish 9 months ago when they came back from a vacation in Italy. She had surprised Draco with a Tiffany's rattle and a card from their soon to be child waiting for him on his night stand. To say he was happy would be an understatement. They had made love for hours that night, then talked into early hours of the morning about the nursery, names, and the upcoming months until the arrival of their first baby.

But they didn't think about all the hardships a pregnancy would cause. Because right now all she wanted was a warm cookie, a big pickle and some Hershey kisses…she didn't think that was a huge request. But he made it a dramatic show when she needed something like this…it's not that bad for him. Would he rather be carrying the extra thirty pounds around right now-in the middle of freaking August? I think not! The stupid git! –she angrily thought to herself, reaching for the TV remote. "Slytherin my ass!" she said out loud.

Knowing it was 3 a.m. she prayed something good was on TV, after flipping through numerous cable channels, nothing interested her. So she changed flipped to the movie channels and began clicking the button, she was about to give up until the screen turned black and moans began to erupt from the speakers. Suddenly the screen lit up once more and a man and woman came into view.

Hermione knew she shouldn't be watching this. She was never really into watching porn. Why watch it, when she married to the Slytherin sex god. But she quickly realized just how horny she was at the moment (bloody hormones). Even with the air-conditioning on full blast in the room, she was becoming quite hot and sweaty. Without taking her eyes off the television, she divested herself of the large comforter, her t-shirt and panties. She was lying in the middle of the bed fully naked and watching porn! Wow-she was ashamed of herself, but she just couldn't help it.

As Hermione watched, she realized that the couple was in a library. The woman seemed to be a librarian and the man was in a business suit. The woman was putting books onto a shelf, when the man came up behind her and started to rub her neck and grab her curves. The man roughly turned her around and fiercely kissed her.

Watching the scene unfold, Hermione started to touch herself. First she rubbed her large and tender breasts. (That was one of Draco's favorite perks of having a pregnant wife-her breasts had grown 2 cup sizes) She began to moan as one hand traveled down past her stomach to her pussy. She was soaking wet and as she watched the businessman rip the librarian's clothes off, Hermione couldn't help but rub herself to the scene.

"Oh yesss…." She hissed as she simultaneously twisted her nipple between her fingers. Soon she felt her insides clenching just like the woman on the T.V., she was cuming! "Oh! Yes!" She squealed and juices spilled onto her hand. She was panting and had her eyes closed, so she didn't hear the footsteps and the door to their room open.

"Mya, I couldn't find any Hershey Kisses-but I- WHAT are you doing!" He all but yelled and dropped the tray of food he had brought for her. He stood there with his mouth wide open and was utterly surprised, and completely turned on...

At the sound of her husband's voice, her eyes popped open and she pulled her hand away from her moist folds, and quickly covered herself with the blanket.

"Draco!" She said, embarrassed he had seen her in this state-watching porn-and masturbating without him.

"Hermione, what are you doing…and what are you watching?" Draco asked as he collected himself and looked at the T.V. The couple in the movie were really going at it he thought-the woman was currently being spanked with a ruler. He growled, irritated at her for doing this while he was not here-did he not turn her on anymore?

"Hermione, what is wrong…why are you watching that…did I do something wrong?" Draco asked and walked to sit next to her on the bed.

She looked shocked at his question, of course he did nothing wrong! "Draco, love! Of course you didn't do anything wrong…I just…well…I" She stuttered, completely embarrassed.

"What is it? Mya…tell me…" He pleaded, moving her hands from her body and pulling away the blanket, revealing her naked form to him once more.

She lowered her head in shame. "I was waiting for you, so I watched T.V. because I couldn't get comfortable. Then there was nothing on so I tried looking for a movie, then as I was clicking through, this movie came on, and well…my hormones Draco! I just got turned on so fast, and you weren't here…and that's my fault I know, but I couldn't help myself…" She murmured frustrated and afraid of what he would think. He grabbed the remote and turned off the television.

He smirked and realized what had happened, he just was angry he wasn't here for her. "Hermione, love, look at me…" Draco asked softly, moving her hair from her face. She looked into his eyes.

"Darling, don't be ashamed that you were watching that, I am just sorry I wasn't here to make you feel good…I also hate that you were watching another man…if anything…" He huskily stated, jealousy kicking in.

She chuckled, Merlin her husband was jealous of a porn actor! "Draco, trust me, that scene is nothing compared to what you do for me…to let you know, all I could imagine was you. Pushing me up against a bookshelf, taking me roughly from behind...you turn me on Draco…only you…and this proves it." She huskily proclaimed and put his hand on her stomach. Wanting him to know that she was his…she would never love another man…she couldn't.

He growled in ecstasy. His primal instinct kicked in, wanting to make love to _his _woman, and caress the body that was carrying _his_ child.

In seconds, he roughly, but carefully, pulled her against his body. Kissing her fiercely, needing her to know how much he loved her. Her hands threaded through his silky hair. His kisses traveled down her neck.

"Oh Draco…" She moaned as he suckled her breasts, kneading and pinching them. He released her breast, capturing her mouth with his once more.

She wanted to feel his skin; she wiggled out of his arms, ripping at his clothes, quickly revealing his naked form. She whimpered at the sight. No matter how many times she saw him naked, she was still amazed.

He saw the pure lust in her eyes, and he was sure his eyes matched. "Mya, I can't wait any longer, come here." He growled moving them so she straddled him from above.

She moaned and impaled herself onto his very large, hard member. Her hands clutched his chest, immediately cumming as she felt him fill her completely. "Ugghhh…." She moaned, feeling soo good as she was struck with her second orgasm of the night…

"Fuck, love you couldn't wait?" Draco questioned, trying to breathe and stop himself from cumming too. She giggled and leaned down to kiss him.

He returned the kiss with fervor as he grabbed her hips to help her to start to grind onto his member.

As she held onto him, kissed his neck, and licked the shell of his ear. He groaned as she began to whisper…"See Draco, see how wet and hot you get me…what you do to me…Merlin I love you…I love you so much. Fuck me Draco! Make me cum again and again!" She moaned and his grip on her hips tightened.

"With pleasure" He huskily declared and they worked together to help her bounce on his cock. He grabbed at her breasts, leaned up and kissed her swollen stomach, still amazed at how beautiful she was. Pregnancy gave her a glow and made her even more attractive. "Darling, you are soo beautiful…" He proclaimed and reached up to kiss her passionately again. They could feel the tension in their stomachs build, knowing their release was approaching. Draco carefully pulled out and helped her onto her hands and knees. She held onto the sheets and blankets as he put a pillow under her stomach, to help her stay up as he rammed into her from behind.

"Oh YES! Draco yes…harder! Faster! Please!" She screamed and clutched the blankets so hard, her knuckles were turning white.

He groaned and reached around to rub her clit in sync with his thrusts. Soon they were both cumming, as he proclaimed his love for his wonderful wife as she whimpered and screamed in bliss again and again. Her sensitive body took the one powerful orgasm and transformed it into three more.

She sobbed in delight as her body almost collapsed forward, if not for Draco holding her up and moving them to lay flat on their backs. He pulled her to him and rested her head on his chest. They were sweaty and panting, trying to calm down their racing hearts.

"Fuck that was bloody amazing!" Draco declared and kissed Hermione's forehead as he played with her hair.

She could only nod as her voice was still raspy from screaming so loudly. Her body was still overly sensitive. The books hadn't told you how intense sex could be while you were pregnant. It was great the past 9 months, but his was just mind-blowing. For the next hour, Draco spent his time massaging and kissing his wife's body. Whispering his love and complimenting her in every way imaginable. They had both laughed at the earlier situation of her masturbating. And the next time she was horny, no matter what the circumstance, she was to immediately call him to come home to her. He said it was now a strict rule. She laughed and kissed him. She then lied down next to him and he sat up to rest on his elbow, as he rubbed her stomach.

"So you couldn't find any Hershey kisses for me?" She randomly questioned with a devious smirk and played with his hands that were roaming over her stomach. He chuckled and shook his head.

"I couldn't find any stores open love. You're lucky I could get your pickles and cookies. Which by the way, are now splattered on the floor." He informed with a smirk. She giggled.

"Well I think you sated my hunger anyway." She said with a smile and shakily tried to lift herself up onto her elbows, then suddenly winced in pain

"Love, what is it…what can I get you?" Draco asked a little concerned.

"Owww!" She suddenly whined as a sharp pain hit her insides. "Oh! Shit Draco I think this is it!" She said between the panting of pain, quickly realizing the pain was not from sex!

"Bloody hell! Are you sure?" He asked nervously and jumped out of bed, tripping on the sheets and stumbling across the room to the closet.

"Draco!" She squealed between giggles "Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

He grumbled a yes, quickly putting on clothes. He ran out of the closet as she moaned in pain again.

"Hermione, love, come on, we have to get you to the hospital" He panicked, and tried to move her.

She wouldn't budge because he needed to calm down. "Draco! Draco! Stop, relax! It's okay!" She said and grabbed his hand to sit him down next to her. She squeezed it as another sharp pain ran through her body.

"But we have to go, you're in labor!" He said still nervous.

She smiled at his attentiveness. She was a healer, and knew she had a long while before the baby would be here. She first needed a shower and wanted to get cleaned up-she still had the scent of sex all over her. Plus her water hadn't even broken-oh scratch that…

"Mya, Mya are you okay?" Draco asked as she shifted uncomfortably, now wet between her legs.

"My water just broke. Eww" She cringed with a little smile. "Draco, just get help me into the shower and stay with me, because we need to get cleaned up first. We have time. I promise you, we have plenty of time." She tried to say, feeling another shot of pain. She clutched his hand again, and his eyes widened in shock.

"Darling, are you sure you have time?" He queried once more, still nervous and frantic about the whole situation.

She chuckled. "Yes Draco, I am positive. I am a healer remember. We just need a shower first and we will get dressed and get the bags. Once we get to the hospital, we can call everyone. Now help me up please so we can get into the shower."

Two long hours later-she would have been ready sooner if Draco hadn't been watching her like a hawk. They finally were settled in in a private room. (Only the best for a fellow healer)

Hermione was calm for a woman in first time labor. She was positively glowing as her parents, Draco's mother, the Potters and the Weasleys came in and out of the room. Draco had been in and out as well, going to get food and talk to the others.

8 hours later, Draco paced nervously, scared about becoming a father. Hermione kept reassuring him that everything would be fine. He nodded, attempting to believe her as he came and sat next to her, lacing her hand in his, and leaning in for a kiss.

Suddenly Healer Annie came in and checked Hermione's progress-then she quickly declared that it was finally time to start pushing.

After a few intense pushes and screaming-Draco wanted to look at what was going on. His face matched the Slytherin color green and he vowed to stay above her waist for the rest of the time. Soon she had pushed one last time, and almost breaking Draco's hand, the cry of their child was heard.

She could only laugh and cry when the nurse congratulated them on having a healthy baby boy! Draco was beaming as they brought the freshly cleaned baby over to rest in his tired mothers arms.

But before Hermione could even reach for her him, another sharp pain shot through her body. "Owww! Oh! What's wrong?" She squealed, suddenly wanting to push again.

Healer Annie inspected and her mouth quickly formed the shape of an O. "Hermione, we seem to have a surprise. We need you to push again okay? Can you do that?" She asked as the nurse took her child back to his bassinet across the room.

"What's wrong, why does she have to push again." Draco yelled nervously, over his wife's screams once more. She grabbed onto his hand and he let her squeeze as hard as she needed, scared to death that something was wrong.

"One more push Hermione! You can do it!" Healer Annie coerced. Hermione beared down and pushed as hard as she could and felt something again leave her body!

The cries of a second baby erupted throughout the room. "Bloody hell!" Draco whispered and fell flat to the floor. Hermione was shocked, she had twins, oh Merlin, they had twins!

She started to cry, not caring in the least about her husband passed out next to her. "It's a beautiful healthy girl Hermione. I guess she was playing hide-n-seek. Would you like to hold your little boy and girl?" The nurse asked as she wrapped the two bundles into respective pink and blue blankets.

Hermione immediately nodded, tears of joy running down her face as she opened her arms to her new babies.

A nurse kneeled down to wake up Draco. He came around soon enough to find his beautiful, amazing, and tired wife, cradling their unexpected twins.

He immediately kissed his wife and examined his two children. "A little boy and a little girl!" He whispered to her as he kissed each babies' head. They cooed and looked up at their daddy.

"Oh I love you so much Draco! So much!" Hermione said between tears.

"I love you too, baby I love you too" He replied with a smile.

"Do you want to hold them?" She asked. He nervously nodded his head.

She helped him place each one in his arms and soon he was standing there looking like a proud new father, talking non-sense into the little ears of the pink and blue bundles.

Before the rest of their family and friends came in, Healer Annie cleaned Hermione up, giving her and the babies a clean bill of health.

"Congratulations you two! I have to ask, Hermione, you weren't due for another 2 1/2 weeks, was everything okay, no excess stress right?

Hermione just blushed as Draco looked up from his children. "Well…we kinda…hormones! You have to understand it was the hormones, can I leave it at that?" Hermione mumbled completely mortified.

Healer Annie just laughed. "I figured as much. Women tend to be more sensitive in the last few weeks. If anything, with twins, you lasted enough time, for them not to be pre-mature. Now, you all are perfectly fine, so I will leave you to your friends and family. Congratulations again on your beautiful healthy twins." She said with a warm smile and left the room.

After hours of congratulations, visits, cooing, holding, crying and laughing-everyone had gone home, leaving the new parents to hold their children.

As Draco held his son, he realized they had not chosen a name for either. Over the past 9 months, they could never come to an agreement. "We need their names love" Draco told Hermione as she fed their daughter. The tiny girl suckled her mother's breast eagerly as Hermione watched her in amazement.

"Well, let's decide on our girl first." She suggested. He nodded and looked more intently at his daughter.

"I think Carina Anne Malfoy." Draco proclaimed with a smile, wanting to give his first born children names of the stars.

Hermione beamed with joy "Oh Draco, its lovely. Our little 'beloved.' It's a perfect name." She said and gently caressed her daughter's bare head.

"Alright, and what should our little man's name be?" Draco pondered.

"I think Scorpius Adon Malfoy, would be great…what do you think?" Hermione proposed moving to burp Carina.

He nodded enthusiastically. "I love it! A brilliant, strong name, very suitable for a Malfoy heir." Draco proclaimed proudly as he switched babies with his wife, allowing his son to eat greedily from his mother's nourishment. Hermione and Draco spent the rest of the night talking and whispering their love for their two healthy babies.

The next day Hermione and the twins were released from the hospital. Draco had left during the night, as his wife slept. He went to fix the nursery, adapting it for their surprise Carina.

The nursery had been blue for Scorpius, who they had expected, but now he decided to change the nursery colors to light gold, cream, and white. Each dark wooden crib had a respective blue and pink ribbon. It was tastefully done, if he said so himself. Not overly dramatic, but it was calm and stunning at the same time. There was a crystal chandelier illuminating the room. They had chosen a room in the house with French doors leading to a balcony, allowing natural sunlight and fresh air to come into the room when desired. There were two large comfy cream fabric rocking chairs on one side of the room with a table in between. Over the past few months, they had constantly been buying toys, stuffed animals, clothes and everything else that one could imagine for a baby, but now they would have to shop again, seeing as they needed twice as much. But as a new Dad, he hadn't just got the son he wanted, he now had a little girl, who already had him wrapped around her tiny finger. He would go far and beyond for his wife and babies.

Before he went back to the hospital that morning, he went and bought a delicate pink outfit for Carina. Hermione would be excited that she would be able to buy all of the outfits for a girl.

That evening Hermione was utterly surprised with the changes to the nursery. And after feeding, changing and singing to the babies (compliments of Draco) the two bundles of joy were asleep together in a soft, white bassinet next to Hermione and Draco's bed.

As the two new parents settled into their own bed, they listened to the little coos and breathing of the twins and sighed in content.

"Did I tell you how proud I am of you and how much I love you?" Draco whispered as he held his wife in his arms.

She smiled against his chest. "Yes, I believe so, many of times. But thank you. I love you so much, and now we have our two babies here finally." Hermione said with a large smile.

"Also, I am sorry the way I acted the other night. You know I would do anything for you, anytime, anywhere. I am a right git. You know that?" He said while playing with her hair.

She just laughed. "Well that may be true, but you're my git, and I wouldn't have it any other way. Besides we deserve each other. Because we are both smart, loving, determined people and plus we are crazy as hell. And I know I was cranky and annoying these past months, so if anything thank you for taking care of me. Really, thank you for being the best husband-and you will make a wonderful daddy." She said and pulled herself up to softly kiss him.

"Well, I have to say we are crazy…crazy in love. And those two over there in that bassinet proves it. Oh and by the way, I have a surprise for you." He said with a smirk and pulled away from her to reach into his night stand.

He pulled out a bag of silver, blue and pink wrapped Hershey kisses. She grinned and flung her arms around him, and kissed him passionately.

Yes, life was definitely sweet.

* * *

A/N- So what did you think? Reviews are always appreciated, but no flames please. Love Ya'll


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Readers! I just have to say thank you for all the lovely reviews I received for this story. And because of this, I wanted to write a little more for the story. Thanks again for all the positive feedback. You all make me smile! Hope ya'll enjoy!

A/N- I do not own anything!

**Chapter 2: Oh dear, we are in trouble…**

* * *

It had been 6 months since the birth of Scorpius and Carina. Hermione had taken leave from being a healer, until the children started muggle kindergarten. Draco had stayed home from work for 6 weeks, allowing them to get into a routine with the twins. So far the babies had been wonderful. They slept and ate like clockwork. And only cried when wanting to be changed, fed or held. After the third week, both babies were sleeping about 4-5 hours straight during the night. Which for Hermione and Draco, was a blessing.

Even though they finally had a routine, didn't mean it was easy. Hermione couldn't help but laugh at Draco numerous times during the first few weeks. Unlike her, he had no idea how to take care of a baby, let alone two at the same time.

**Flash back **

"Draco, I am feeding Carina, can you change Scorpius?" Hermione asked through the baby monitor. She was in the nursery, while Draco was in their room with Scorpius in the bassinet, who had started whimpering.

Draco gently picked up Scorpius, as his son started to tear up and wiggle, obviously needing to be changed.

"Hey, buddy, its okay. Daddy's gonna take you to Mummy. Come on…shh." Draco cooed to his son and walked them both down the hallway to the nursery.

Hermione was holding Carina in her lap as her daughter sucked eagerly on her mother's breast.

"Well, my darling, you are a very good eater." Hermione whispered as she rocked them back and forth in the chair.

Draco walked into the nursery with Scorpius, and Hermione looked up from her daughter.

"Hi love, thank you for changing him. I knew it what time. Just make sure you use the baby powder, his bottom is getting a little red." She told him.

"Well, see here's the thing. Can't you change him?" Draco asked nervously, still rocking a now crying Scorpius in his arms.

Hermione just laughed. "Draco, you need to change him. Carina is still feeding. Now unless you have milk in that flat chest of yours, I suggest you change him, please. He is fussy." She playfully scolded, with a smirk.

"But Mya, I am not good at it. I put the diaper on backwards last time. Please." He whined, nervously.

She giggled. "Go ahead, at least try. Because if you think that I will be changing all the diapers until they begin potty-training, well then you my darling hubby, are delusional."

He huffed, but gently put his son on the changing table. Hermione just sat there watching him carefully. You think after fighting a war, changing a diaper would be a piece of cake-pfft men are weak!

Draco tenderly undressed Scorpius, leaving the tiny baby in his diaper. "So how do you take this off again?" He cautiously asked Hermione.

She giggled "The tabs on the side, just pull them off, but be careful…" She attempted to warn him, but she was too late. Scorpius had begun to pee again. Draco yelled and covered the baby's lower region with a baby wipe. Hermione just busted up laughing, and Carina, thinking that her mother's laugh was nice, released the nipple to smile up at her mother.

Scorpius began to coo as well, while Draco couldn't help but chuckle himself. "See Hermione, Merlin it's not funny! This is why you should change all the diapers. Now, can you show me again how the actual diaper goes on?" He asked in defeat, but couldn't help but chuckle at his now smiling son.

Hermione just nodded her head and carefully stood up to lay Carina on her shoulder, to burp her. Hermione moved to stand next to her confused husband, instructing him vocally on how to properly change the diaper.

Later that afternoon, as the babies slept, Hermione showed Draco just how proud she was of him for being such a good dad, with a good snog session. She made sure he knew it would just be two more weeks, before she could really reward him for being an amazing daddy! Draco couldn't wait.

**End of Flashback**

Hermione sat in the nursery, holding Scorpius, as his sister slept in her crib. She was still amazed every time she looked at them. Scorpius was looking more and more like Draco every day. He had a head full of blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. Then she looked at their beloved Carina. She was a replica of her mother. She had big brown eyes, but she was still shy in the amount of hair-but Hermione could see it would be brown. Scorpius clung to her shirt as he squished his nose up and yawned. Hermione giggled at his cuteness. He smiled in return. He moved his hands, wiggling in his mother's arm.

"Mya… Mya where are you?" Draco called coming while coming up the stairs.

"In the nursery darling…" She called back to him. Scorpius then grabbed onto Hermione's necklace and she laughed as she tried to take it away from him. He giggled. Hermione's curls and necklaces seemed to be his favorite to tug and pull on.

"Oh, well there you are!" Draco proclaimed with a smile, while walking into the nursery.

"Help!" She said with a nervous giggle, needing Draco to take Scorpius, as he was tugging so hard, almost breaking her necklace.

Draco laughed and scooped up his son, allowing Hermione to situate herself.

"Goodness…he is really a handful!" Hermione stated as she got up from the rocking chair.

"Yes, well, he will be like me. Always on the move." Draco declared proudly as he kissed Scorpius' forehead, watching the baby's joyous reaction.

Hermione nodded in agreement and then looked at the clock on the table. "Drake, what are you doing home 2 hours early? Is everything okay?" She asked as she checked on Carina once more in her crib and turned the monitor on.

The three walked out of the room and into the master sweet. "Well love, I was thinking that I would take you on a date tonight…" Draco suggested as he removed his shoes and sat down on the bed, with his son in tow.

Hermione smiled wide! "Oh Draco, what a wonderful idea! That would be lovely. We haven't gone out alone since the babies were born. But oh, wait who will watch them on such short notice?" She asked as she moved to sit next to her two boys on the bed.

"Ah, well I called Potter and he said they wouldn't mind watching them. Potter said they think they are going to try for another one. Ginny apparently misses having a baby in the house. I don't know how James, being 5 year old, is going to like that though." Draco declared and bounced Scorpius in his arms. The baby smiled and let out little laughs.

Hermione's smile started to fade as she watched Scorpius giggle. "Oh Draco, I actually don't know if this is such a good idea…I can't leave my babies. They have never been away from us for a night. I don't know…" She muttered and took her son into her arms, kissing his forehead-her motherly fears kicking in.

Draco pouted. "Hermione…please. They will be perfectly fine with Potter. Don't worry. We haven't been alone together in 6 months…I'm begging you…I need a little quality time with my wife, without spit up on her shirt or a bottle in her hand. You know I love the kids, but let's just relax for one night, just us." Draco pleaded and moved closer to his wife, and looked down at his son. The baby began to wiggle in Hermione's arms and she laughed, placing him on his belly on the bed. The babies had begun to attempt crawling. Sometimes they just flailed around on their tummies, but Scorpius seemed to know he needed to be on his hands and knees to actually move.

Hermione just smiled as Scorpius managed to get up on his hands and knees. He began to push forward and backward, just aching to move.

"Oh Draco, look!" Hermione squealed as their son finally started to crawl. His movements were wobbly but he was certainly making his way across the bed.

"There you go buddy!" Draco commended as his son made a turn to crawl to his daddy.

Hermione clapped her hands as Scorpius explored his new ability. Draco picked up Scorpius and kissed his face, loving the way he smiled and laughed.

Hermione looked at her two boys, and she realized just how much she loved Draco. Then it dawned on her, that if any one deserved a night out, it was her husband. He did everything for them and he definitely needed some appreciation.

"Okay, Draco, let's go out tonight. Let me call Ginny and then we need to get the babies things together. I am not even sure what they will need…" She trailed off as she looked at Draco's gleeful face.

"Really, we can go? Just us? Are you sure, I don't want to make you do anything that will have you calling the Potters every hour…" He said with a knowing look. She laughed and took Scorpius once more and got up from the bed.

"Yes I am positive, you're right that we need some alone time. It will be great. Now, come help me." She commanded with a wink. Draco jumped up and followed her back to the nursery, where Carina was stirring from her slumber.

3 hours later, the babies' things were packed. After a few arguments on what to bring and what not to; how much formula, bottles, clothes and diapers were needed…Hermione and Draco finally had the babies fed, changed and dressed. They were secure in their car seats and placed into the car along with their "luggage."

"Okay are we all ready to go?" Draco asked enthusiastically. Hermione nodded as she checked once more on the babies in the back seat and she got into the front seat. They loved car rides, as they sat quietly, wide eyed and sucking joyously on their pacifiers.

As they drove to the Potters, Draco held his wife's hand lovingly while he explained that he already had planned out their night; that when they got home she was to get dressed into something nice and he would escort her from their bedroom when she was ready. Hermione got more and more excited for Draco's surprise.

20 minutes later, Draco pulled into Potter's drive way. Harry's house was a large, French colonial style home. Ginny had done a beautiful job furnishing it. Once her and Harry had gotten married, she quickly fixed up the house, wanting to start a family as soon as possible.

Hermione got out of the car, and along with Draco, managed to take the babies and their "luggage" up to the front door.

Hermione rang the doorbell and looked down at her babies in their carriers. Scorpius was looking around, observing the surroundings as Carina sat contently, still sucking on her pacifier.

Ginny answered the door with a large welcoming smile. "Hermione! Come in!" Ginny said as she stepped aside to let them in.

"Hi Malfoy, Mione, how are you?" Harry asked as he came into the foyer with their 5 year old, James, following close behind with his new toy dragon waddling next to him.

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and rolled their eyes. You would never doubt their husbands were wonderful friends-except when it came to what they called each other. They still referred to each other by their last names. Draco had explained to Hermione that it was a guy thing-to which she just laughed and rolled her eyes.

As Harry took the luggage from Draco, Hermione and Ginny walked into the living room with the kids.

"Are those the babies Auntie Mione?" James asked peering down at the little boy and girl in their car seats.

"Of course James. You have seen Scorpius and Carina before." Ginny said with a laugh.

"They're so wittle." He said with a smile, kneeling down to inspect the twins further.

Hermione and Ginny smiled. "You know sweetie, you used to be that little too." Ginny said

James quickly stood up with his hands on his hips. "I was not, Mummy! I am a big boy!" James said sternly. Hermione and Ginny busted up laughing, as the twins just watched the scene before them.

Draco and Harry came into the living room laughing and talking, about Merlin knows what.  
"Okay, so the spare room is set up for the twins. Is there anything specific you need us to do?" Harry asked as he came over and kneeled down in front of the babies.

Hermione leaned down and began to get Carina out of her car seat. "Harry you can get Scorpius out." Hermione said and he nodded with a smile, helping his nephew out of his car seat.

Hermione cuddled her daughter as Draco came next to stand next to her. "Uncle Draco I want to be held too!" James asked holding his arms up, wiggling his hands. Draco chuckled.

"Okay little man, up we go!" Draco said with a grin, easily lifting his nephew up into his arms-letting James crawl around him landing on his back-deciding he wanted a piggy back ride from his strong Uncle Draco.

Hermione whispered and kissed her daughter, playing with her little hands, not sure if she really could let her babies go for the night. Draco looked down at her and smiled. Hermione smiled back.

"Okay, so I have a list of instructions for feeding and what clothes they have. It's rather simple, of course since you have had James, but just in case. There are plenty of bottles, formula, diapers and clothes in their bags. Oh and they have started to attempt crawling, so yeah..." Hermione informed reaching for her purse on the couch. She brought out a rather long list the other three adults just laughed. Carina reached for the paper, wanting to play with it.

"No, no, love this isn't for you." Hermione cooed with a smile and handed the list to Ginny. Ginny skimmed the instructions, trying not to giggle. But she remembered the first time she left James with someone else-even though it was just her mum, it was a rather an emotional experience, she would have to ask Draco later how the car ride home went (knowing from personal experience that there were tears and 'let's call and go back').

"Mione, please don't worry they will be fine. We are going to have a grand time!" Ginny assured her best friend, retrieving Carina from Mione's arms. Hermione nodded and sniffled.

Draco noticed this. "Okay! Time to go love, let's leave before you change your mind." Draco cajoled. He went over and picked up Scorpius from Harry's arms. He kissed his baby all over, making his son giggle and reach out to grab his father's face and hair. "I'm gonna miss you buddy. Be good. Daddy loves you." Draco whispered to his son. He gently handed him to Hermione and went to say goodbye to his daughter. Carina immediately reached out for her daddy and gave a toothless smile.

"Oh my princess, be good. I love you" Draco cooed and kissed her cheeks, making her giggle. Hermione quickly came over and said her goodbyes to Carina as well. After a few more minutes of farewells and instructions. The new parents said thank you and finally Harry closed the door as soon as their friends made it out of the drive way.

"You think they'll last the night?" Ginny asked with a smile, bouncing Carina on her hip.

"Oh, with what Malfoy said he had planned for them, I am pretty sure they will last. Don't you worry. Now, let's go feed these little ones." Harry said to his smiling wife as they carried the twins through the living room into the kitchen.

"I'm hungry too Daddy! And so is my dragon!" James called out in a fit of giggles, running after his parents into the kitchen. Ginny and Harry laughed and waited for their son to catch up.

Ginny looked at the twins and then to her husband. "Oh yeah, we are definitely trying for another baby." She declared walking into the kitchen, leaving a gaping Harry behind.

"Oh dear, we are in trouble…" Harry chuckled to Scorpius and James.

* * *

A/N- So what did you think? One more chapter, you will find out what Draco has planned for Hermione, and if they can last the night without missing the twins too much. Please read and review! Love ya'll!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N-So I have to say how excited I am about all the reviews my story has gotten! Ya'll make me so happy! As always thanks again to my lovely readers! Enjoy!

*** I do not own anything***

**I feel like a teenager again**

* * *

"Oh Merlin! I think we forgot Carina's favorite blanket, we should go back!" Hermione said nervously to her husband even though they where only about 10 minutes from home.

Draco chuckled at his wife. "Love, don't worry, Carina has her blanket and everything else they both would ever need. I double checked. Trust me, they will be fine." He reassured her, threading his fingers through hers, bringing her hand up to his mouth to kiss it, as he kept his other hand on the steering wheel.

She sighed in defeat, "Okay, If you say so. Well can you at least tell me what we are doing tonight?" She asked slyly.

"Nope, it's a surprise." He responded with a smirk. Hermione squinted at him and pursed her lips.

"Fine be that way." Hermione huffed and felt him squeeze her hand sweetly as she looked out the window, trying to hide the smile that was making its way onto her face.

When they finally got home, Draco pushed Hermione up to their bedroom, instructing her to have a relaxing bath and get changed. She eyed him skeptically, but listened none-the-less.

Hermione sat in the bathtub with candles floating around the bathroom. She was very relaxed, trying to push away the worrying thoughts of her babies. It was hard being a first time mother, especially when you have twins. Even though she knew more about babies than Draco before the pregnancy, didn't mean she didn't experience some scary times.

**Flashback**

"Baby please, stop crying. What can I do to make you feel better baby?" Hermione almost sobbed to her daughter in the rocking chair. Luckily Scorpius was asleep in the bassinet in the master bedroom. But Carina's cries were heartbreaking and Hermione had tried everything in her mind to help, but nothing was working. She needed Draco, but she knew he had just gone back to work this week. She couldn't call him home; he had an important meeting today, she would hate to ask him. Her parents unfortunately were out of town. She didn't have a clue what to do. She just clung to Carina, trying to sooth her. And soon, her tears mixed with her daughters. And then she could hear Scorpius whimper through the baby monitor. So she got up and put Carina in her crib, and finally collapsed on the floor, crying harder. After 15 minutes, she was reaching for her wand to call Draco, when the very man came in holding Scorpius and went to Carina as well. He held his babies in both arms and sat down quickly in the rocking chair, not saying a word as his surprised and disheveled wife starred at him from her spot on the floor. He sang their favorite lullaby as he conjured up two bottles. As he rocked, fed and sang, 5 minutes passed and there was only the sound of Draco's soothing voice and Hermione's random sniffles.10 minutes later he placed the sleeping babies into their cradles, turned on the monitor and picked up his wife bridle style.

He carried her to their master bedroom down the hall. He easily put her on the sink in the bathroom. He filled up the tub and gently removed both of their clothes. Moments later they were both submerged in the steaming water, Draco holding his crying wife in his arms. For a half hour he held her, whispering his love and admiration for her.

"I'm a horrible mother Draco! I can't even stop them from crying! Oh, I just left them there! I hate myself!" She sobbed into her husband's bare shoulder.

He shook his head, angry that his wife thought these things. With her chin in his fingers, he moved her face to look at him. "Hermione Malfoy, I never want to hear you say those things ever again, do you hear me! You are the greatest mother! The baby books even talked about self-soothing, that sometimes the babies will need to cry themselves to sleep. It's okay. No one was hurt, everyone is fine. You did not fail love. I love you and you love our children. No one said parenthood would be easy." Draco consoled, then leaned down to softly kiss her. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"But…I just thought…" Hermione stuttered, but Draco cut her off.

"And why may I ask, did you not call me if you needed help?" Draco asked concerned. She shrugged her shoulders, looking down into the water, ashamed.

"I knew you just went back to work. I didn't think it was wise to interrupt you…what would your colleagues think?" Hermione whispered with a pout.

"Hermione, remember I am the head of the department, I can do whatever I feel is necessary. Everyone knows that we have just had twins and are new parents, they would understand. If you needed me, I would have dropped everything and come right home, and next time that is what I expect you to do…do you understand? My family comes first, you come first." Draco sternly declared, trying to make her understand that nothing mattered more to him than his family.

She whimpered, trying to keep her tears at bay. "I'm sorry Draco, I just didn't know what to do…you are just so calm and collected, where I get all frazzled, and it's scary sometimes" She said to him with a small smile. He chuckled and kissed her tenderly.

"I know, but you are the most amazing, kind and beautiful witch I know. Don't for a second think we can't do this. It's all about learning. Our babies have the best parents in the world, we are going to make mistakes-there's no doubt about that-but at least our kids know we love them and we will try our best." Draco proclaimed, readjusting them so Hermione was facing him, sitting in his lap. He kissed her and she eagerly responded, feeling relieved by his words. He then washed her hair and body, as she did the same for him. Soon the babies began to wake, and they both smiled. He helped her out of the bath and got dressed, then went and tended to their babies for the rest of the afternoon.

**End of Flashback **

Hermione smiled at the memory. Draco and she had overcome a lot of problems the past few months. When the children got sick for the first time it was traumatizing. Even though she was a healer, she got overprotective and couldn't think properly. Draco was puzzled in some situations-like how to strap the car seat in or understand the baby monitors. He was scared about giving the babies their first baths, fearing they would catch a chill or even drown in the 3 in deep water.

Hermione laughed at her thoughts, and then realized she needed to finish getting ready for her and Draco's date.

She walked out of the bathroom in her robe to find a big box with a silver bow on it. She smiled and opened it. Inside was a gorgeous new outfit. It was muggle as she looked at the tags- it was from some of the most expensive stores. Hermione squealed in excitement. She observed a crimson red silk spaghetti strap top. It had black designs towards the bottom of the shirt and shimmered in the light. She found a pair of dark wash skinny jeans (thank heaven she already had her pre-baby figure back) and to top it off there were a new pair of black suede heels. Hermione quickly got dressed, finding that the clothes fit perfectly. She styled her hair in curls and pushed it all back with a black jeweled head band, giving her a sultry bed head look. She put on some light make up, but played up the eyes with thick mascara and eye shadow. She sprayed on Draco's favorite perfume and finally looked into the mirror. "Damn, I look good." She thought with a smirk. It was the first time she had felt truly feminine and sexy in months, finally putting the mummy look away for a night.

She put her wand in her clutch and opened the bedroom door, and yelped in surprise finding a very dashing Draco standing in front of her.

"Draco! You almost gave me a heart attack! How did you know I was done getting ready?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

He smiled and pulled her to him. "Call it husband intuition…now let me get a good look at you…" Draco huskily commanded, releasing his hold. She nodded and twirled around for him to get an eyeful.

Draco licked his lips. "Positively delicious my dear wife. Beautiful as always…but where in the world did you get that outfit? Because I definitely approve" Draco declared with a smirk, pulling her firmly against his chest. She smiled up at him and smacked his chest playfully, "You gave it to me you crazy wizard!" she said slyly.

He nodded in agreement. "Well do you like it?" He questioned with a husky chuckle. She nodded, thanking him with strong kiss, but quickly pulled away to start walking in front of him. He laughed and caught up with her, swatting her bum for good measure. She squealed in delight.

After they got their coats on, Draco held Hermione close to him and apparated to their desired location.

They landed in a dark alley and all that could be heard was loud music. She looked at him questioningly and he smirked. He grabbed her hand and walked them to the front of the building.

"Club Orchid?" Hermione questioned as she looked at the sign hanging above the front doors. There was a line around the block and Draco just pulled her to the door. The bouncer looked menacingly at Draco.

"Name?" The large, muscular man practically growled.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Draco stated suavely. The bouncer's eyes widened, not even looking at his clipboard he responded.

"Oh I see, go right in Mr. Malfoy, sorry to have kept you waiting." The bouncer said timidly.

"No problem, here's something for your troubles." Draco responded with a smirk handing him a few galleons. Hermione rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile. After the war, Draco had managed to become very successful in both the muggle and wizarding world with his numerous trading companies, making the Malfoy name well known again.

Draco stepped aside, allowing Hermione through the door first. Draco gave one more nod to the large man, and the people in line started to groan and complain.

"Oi! Quiet! Or none of yer lot will get in!" The bouncer yelled, his intimidating personality returning.

Hermione smiled to herself as Draco held her close, walking them through the mass of bodies and loud music, up to a private balcony. She could watch every one on the dance floor, but Draco and she were secluded at the same time.

"Wow! Draco this is amazing! Is this a wizarding club?" She asked in awe of her surroundings.

He nodded as a waiter came over offering champagne. He gladly took a glass for himself and his wife. "Yes love, it is actually both wizard and muggle. Tonight's the grand opening. And yours truly was able to set up this charming abode for us." He hautily stated taking a swig of the bubbly liquid.

She laughed at his statement. "You are so conceited. But yes this is wonderful! But I have to ask do I get dinner?" She said cheekily, taking a sip of her drink as well.

"Why my darling of course, and this time you don't have to cook!" He declared with a smirk. Hermione had not wanted house elves, saying she could be a mom and a good wife without extra help. She giggled. He motioned them to the large chaise in the corner, and snapped his fingers. A large spread of appetizing food appeared before them. Hermione's eyes went wide with excitement. There was actually fine, adult like food-no microwavable dishes or plain pasta.

"Oh! Draco! This looks delicious!" She said giddily. He chuckled.

"Well, I figured we have had enough of plain quick meals. I was getting tired of pasta, I wanted a good filet mignon. Shall we my dear?" He said with a smirk, motioning her forward to taste whatever her heart desired.

An hour later, both fully filled with hearty steak, steamed vegetables, potatoes and liquor infused chocolate cake for dessert, Draco dragged Hermione to the still full and loud dance floor.

Hermione felt like a teenager again. Even though she and Draco were only 26, being a parent came first, not that they minded of course, but still it had been a while since they had been dancing, and they were excited.

The music was muggle, electric and fast pace. Draco held her hand and pulled her to the middle of the floor. The large mass of people just heightened the exciting atmosphere. Draco quickly grabbed Hermione's hips bringing her back flush against his front. Hermione moaned at the contact. The two fell into a swift rhythm, Draco leading Hermione's body, grinding his groin into her backside. Hermione's hands reached behind her to grip her husband's neck and hair, already feeling drunk from the movements. Hermione began to grind harder into Draco's front, making him growl. He pulled her hair to one side clearing her neck allowing him to attack his wife's flawless skin with his hot lips. Hermione's eyes closed as Draco lavished her body with his smoldering touches. Hermione whimpered as Draco's hand wandered, gripping her breasts, pulling at her body. He slyly moved his other hand down the front of Hermione's slim body, stopping at the apex of her covered thighs. He roughly cupped her mound, Hermione involuntarily bucked, surprised at his action. Hermione gasped as her husband unexpectedly twirled her around to face him. The music was still raging on as the people around them danced. He looked into her eyes, both dark and lust filled. He brought his mouth to hers in a passionate kiss, while placing his thigh in between hers. He grabbed onto her ass, and moved her up and down his leg, in time with the music. Hermione was in awe. Her body was raw with desire as Draco pulled her body forward and backward, making her rub herself on his strong muscled thigh. She gasped, letting his tongue slither into her mouth. Their tongues battled before they both needed air. Hermione was panting with excitement and pleasure, feeling that lovely and delicious feeling in the pit of her stomach grow. Merlin's beard! Her husband was trying to get her off in the middle of a group of people!

He kept grinding his thigh in between her legs, harder and faster, wanting to make his wife come. She was the hottest little thing, and was damn grateful she was his! She began to pant, already feeling the need to come. He smirked and leaned down to her ear.

"How is it love? Having fun?" Draco slyly questioned, baiting her reaction.

"Draco….oh fuck Draco…people can see!" Hermione panted back, her mind clouded in lust, even though normally she would be disgusted at the thought of doing something so sexual in front of other people.

"Oh no darling…they are too busy with their own needs for fun. Don't you like this…me making you feel this way?" Draco seductively whispered in her ear, nipping the lobe. He tightened his grasp, moving her faster and harder. She responded eagerly, grabbing onto his shoulders, desperate for release.

She moaned as Draco peppered her face and neck with his hot kisses. She loved that he was so sensual. "Draco, yess…please…faster…" She moaned into his ear. He growled as the music pumped louder. Soon she was humping his thigh quickly and dug her nails into Draco's shoulders.

"Ughh! Yeah, yeah, that's it…keep going!" Hermione groaned uninhibitedly. Draco smirked and rocked her back and forth.

"That's it my sweet, come, come just for me." Draco growled and pushed one hand in between her thighs. He pressed hard against her clothed mound and she shuddered, biting his shoulder to control her scream. Draco held her against him, letting her ride out her orgasm. He loved bringing pleasure to his wife.

Time seemed to stop for Hermione. Her breathing was rapid, and when things came back into focus, the music got louder and she felt Draco's hands moving up and down her body in soothing motions. She looked up into his eyes, and a sly smile appeared on her face. She leaned up, kissing him fiercely. He eagerly responded. Soon, she and Draco were moving to the beat of the music again, letting the smell of sweat and alcohol in the air heighten the exotic atmosphere. For the next two hours, Draco swayed with Hermione, getting lost in the music and feel of each other's bodies.

Draco began to get impatient, wanting to get his wife alone, naked and underneath him.

"Hermione, love…what do you say we get out of here?" Draco huskily asked.

Hermione looked at him and nodded. They were both sweating and panting. Draco grabbed her hand and led them back up to their private balcony. Another waiter was already there. Draco greeted the man and paid him for the services. Hermione got her clutch and Draco once more took her into the alley on the side of the club. Soon they apparated into the foyer of their home.

They were still both panting from the heat of the club, the dancing, and of course the rising sexual need, ignited them to clash against one another, fusing their lips together once more.

Draco pulled away from Hermione's lips, kissing a hot trail down her neck, pulling at her clothes and curves.

"Draco (ugh)…can we need to make it to the bedroom…" Hermione panted as she ran her fingers through Draco's hair, relishing in his kisses. She felt him smirk against her skin, but he shook his head. He quickly pulled her up, making her wrap her legs around his waist. He pushed her up against the wall as he ravished her mouth and neck, attempting to make it up the stairs.

Hermione was giggling between kisses and pants. She tore Draco's shirt, wanting to feel his smooth skin. She fisted her fingers through his silky hair. Sweat was accumulating on both their bodies. With quite a bit of effort, Draco had managed to make it to their bedroom. Again, bumping into furniture and walls, he finally threw her on the bed. Draco hastily removed the rest of their clothes, finally calming down their breaths, as he stared at his wife's glorious body from as he stood above her.

"Draco…" Hermione moaned from her position on the bed. She tried to get up but Draco quickly pushed her to lie on her back. She sighed in delight as he kissed her once more, leaving her lips then to trail wet kisses down her body, reaching the desired place between her thighs.

She held her breath as she heard him inhale sharply. All she could see was his head between her legs and she was almost shaking in anticipation. They hadn't had this kind of uninhibited sex in a long time, so she was dying for it…and she could tell Draco was aching for it too. And then she felt his wet tongue take one good stroke up her slit. She cried out at the feeling. He began to tease her, slowly licking and sucking at her folds and clit. She squirmed, trying to get more, but he growled and held down her hips, stopping her from moving. She huffed in frustration, as he brought her to the brink and then stopped. He had a wicked gleam in his eyes when he looked up at her, then suddenly he went at full speed, his fingers flying over her clit, pushing in and out of her, fitting three fingers into her tight passage. Hermione was gasping for air as she came closer to her orgasm, and finally with a few more strong thrusts and licks, she came with a loud scream of her husband's name. She was panting and moaning, riding the aftershocks of her orgasm. Draco kissed and slithered his way back up Hermione's body, stopping above her face. They looked at each other, smiling. Draco kissed her tenderly, pecking her lips and cheeks.

"Was it good?" Draco asked cheekily. She playfully tugged on his hair. "You know I loved it…I always do…but it seems we need to take care of you, my doting husband." She whispered saucily. He wolfishly grinned and cupped her face in his hands. He captured her mouth in a searing kiss. She smiled into the kiss and gently pulled away. He pouted but she smirked and pushed him onto his back, allowing her to climb onto him, straddling his waist. She kissed him teasingly, and made her way down his body, exploring his expert build. His muscles responded easily to her touch, He grunted when she went right over his package, to explore his inner thighs.

"Mia….please…" Draco practically begged as his wife nibbled on his sensitive skin of his inner thighs, massaging everywhere but the place he desperately needed her delicate touch. She giggled and gave him a sultry look- the look his vixen only gave him when she was a big tease. Before he could say another word she grabbed his very hard, erect shaft and began to move her hands up and down, twisting gently, making him growl in ecstasy. "Fuck yeah…." He breathed. Then she took him into her mouth, making him buck in surprise. "Hermione" He shouted as she smiled around his dick, starting to bob her head up and down, quickening her pace. She massaged the rest of his penis should couldn't fit in her mouth and rubbed his sac. She loved giving her husband head, it made her feel so dominant knowing she could bring Draco to his knees.

Her ministrations were intense and Draco was twining his hands through Hermione's hair, and he was thrusting into her mouth. He soon felt the pressure build and before he knew it…

"Hermioneee-ugh-love-I am gunno cummmm" Draco called out as his back arched, pushing himself into her mouth to relieve his seed. She greedily swallowed all he had to give and kissed the head of his penis and released her hold on him, when he was done. He was panting as she moved back up to kiss him fully on his mouth. He responded eagerly. She pulled back gasping for breath.

"Godds I love you Hermione that was fucking amazing…when you swirl your tongue like that…" Draco said shamelessly, Hermione cut him off once more with a strong kiss. She then straddled him wanting him inside her.

"Draco, Draco I need you inside….." she mewled desperately to her sexy husband. She rubbed her folds over his sensitive tip of his penis. He shuddered and grabbed her hips. She took a deep breath and together they impaled her onto his hard length. She gasped and fell forward, steadying herself by placing her hands on Draco's chest. After all the sex they have had, it constantly felt like the first time. She was always so tight, and he so big that she was in ecstasy when his large length stretched her. Once situated Hermione began to grind herself back and forth.

"Gods you're bloody gorgeous." Draco huskily said as his hands wandered Hermione's naked body. She smiled saucily and leaned down to kiss his lips, keeping her slow pace at the same time. Soon Draco needed more and quickly flipped Hermione onto her back. She squealed in surprise. He chuckled and entered her wet sheath once more. They moaned simultaneously as he thrusted in and out of her, faster and deeper. Hermione's moans became louder as Draco grunted, loving how she reacted to his touches. He tucked and arm under Hermione's back, pulling her torso up towards him, allowing him to nip at her neck, making his way to her breasts. He kissed her breasts and pulled a nipple into his mouth, scraping his teeth against the areola. Her head fell back, as her bones melted away from the pleasure. He smirked around her breast, switching sides. "I love these…." Draco commented hungrily. Hermione just laughed as she kept her pace, grabbing Draco's shoulder with one hand and threading the other through his silky hair. Soon sweat started to cover their bodies and Draco suddenly pulled out.

"Draco! What are y-" Hermione practically yelled at the loss of the terrific feeling. He chuckled and moved her around. He positioned himself on his knees and faced her away from him, having her kneel as well.

"Sit back and slide onto me….like this" Draco huskily commanded pulling her sides gently. She nodded understanding as she moved back. As she finally had her husband's cock back in her wet sheath, she moaned loudly. Draco chuckled and quickly grabbed her breasts as she put her hands behind his neck to help hold her up…

"Dracoo…we have never tried this before…where…oh sweet Merlin!...did you find this?" Hermione questioned in between pants and moans. Draco held her, thrusting in and out of her slowly. He nuzzled into her neck, kissing and nipping before he answered.

"Blaise…told me…one of his girlfriends…" Draco responded with a laugh. Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Oh okay…need no more explanation." She giggled but yelped in pleasure as Draco gave one hard thrust. Hermione knew of Blaise's bachelor expeditions, Draco and Blaise were best mates and she knew what men talked about. Though she thought to herself that she hoped Draco didn't reveal too much of their bedroom activities to Blaise. Her mind drifted away, as Draco's thrusts became harder and faster. Her hands held onto his head and shoulders, her nails biting into his skin. He responded by biting her collarbone, marking her as his, then licking and kissing the mark. She was panting with desperation to come…

"Draco! Please….please!" Hermione wailed

Draco whispered hotly in her ear "What love, what do you want?"

She whimpered "Make me…ugh…come! Please!" She cried out. He smirked and grabbed her breasts again, tugging on the nipples, increasing the delightful pressure building in Hermione's womb.

"Oh yeah! Draco! Yesss!" She screamed as one of his hands left her chest and traveled to her wet mound, finding the place to push that would send her over the edge. As he gave a little wiggle of his finger she screamed and he nudged her head to the side, allowing him to kiss her passionately as he came with a rough grunt against her mouth. They both shuddered at their powerful release.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her securely to him as they both rode out their orgasms. Their breaths were ragged as he pulled her to lie down on the bed, while he spooned her from behind. She groaned when she felt his flaccid penis leave her body.

What seemed like minutes later and having Draco's hands rub up and down Hermione's body, their breaths were finally under control. Hermione then turned over to face her very tired husband. She gave him a wide goofy grin. He just chuckled.

"Well…that was fun" She said and he just busted up laughing and pulled her closer towards him. He gave her a sloppy kiss, making her giggle.

"I agree…but I would use more descriptive words like mind-blowing or fantastic…but I guess you're just too exhausted to dig deep into that smart brain of yours to actually give me a good adjective." He said with a taunting smirk. She scrunched her nose and narrowed her eyes and before he knew it he was on his back being straddled by his very determined wife.

"Well maybe my darling husband, there are no words I can think of to describe how much I loved that….so shall we try and top it….or are you too tired?" She whispered with a naughty smirk.

He growled and brought her head down to his to capture her lips in a heated kiss. She giggled as he quickly adjusted their positions, settling her on top of him and him beneath of her.

She took a deep breath and smiled as she rose up and slowly guided his cock inside her once more. They both moaned at the exquisite feeling.

"Fuck… love, I never get tired of this…being inside of you…gods I love you" Draco said grabbing both hands, threading his fingers through hers, giving her leverage to push down harder on his dick. She was so wet that she slid easily up and down.

She moaned and whimpered as he met her movements. "OH! DRACO!"

It didn't take long for them both to come again; Draco roaring her name and Hermione crying out his name falling on top of him in pure exhaustion.

"That was beyond brilliant! I love you…" Hermione moaned as she kissed his chest, leading up to his mouth. He looked into her eyes and gave her a heart stopping smile.

"I agree…and I love you too." He whispered before pulling her closer and kissing her once more. She gently moved to the side of him, burying herself into the crook of his neck and flinging her arm over his chest. He kissed the top of her head and they fell asleep moments later with content smiles on their faces.

**8 a.m. **

Hermione's eyes fluttered open to the light shinning into their master bedroom. She turned over to find her husband spread eagle across the bed, with his mouth wide open and slightly drooling. Hermione giggled.

"Draco! Draco…wake up…Draco!" Hermione said nudging her husband. He groaned and moved his hand in the air, shooing away whoever was calling him. Hermione huffed. She then crawled next to him and whispered in his ear…"Dracoooo…darling wake up…." She said in a sweet voice while massaging his chest and arms with feather light touches. She felt him shiver and a small smile appear on his face. Her hand made it past the blankets and nearing his crotch when his eyes opened immediately.

"What are you doing down there love?" He whispered and turned to look at her. She smiled coyly and removed her hand quickly.

"Nothing, just waiting for you to get up. We need to go get the twins!" She said excitedly moving to get up.

He growled in realization then grabbed her wrist and pulled her down roughly to him. She landed on his chest with a umph…

"Draco! Come on we need to get up…" She whined.

"Not yet darling…it's only eight…let's have a lie in and maybe a bit of 'exercise' (waggling his eyebrows) then we can go get them… I miss them too, but we need some more time to ourselves, just a few hours. Please…I am far from done with you" He huskily pleaded against her lips before capturing them in a searing kiss. She wanted to be mad but soon indulged and smiled against his mouth. She pulled away for air.

"I guess a few more hours couldn't hurt…though whatever shall we do?" She questioned with a wicked gleam in her eyes. He smirked.

"You minx…I have a few ideas" He declared hoarsely and kissed her again, before grabbing her ass and spanking it. She squealed in surprise and spoiled themselves in some morning extracurricular activities.

Finally around 11 a.m. the happy couple had managed another two rounds of delicious sex and a good home made breakfast before getting dressed and ready to head to the Potters. Of course during breakfast they laughed at the new position they tried out the night before. Draco said he would tell Blaise – to which Hermione playfully smacked him over the head and said he would do no such thing. Hermione explained "The man doesn't need any more boosts to his ego, especially if we tell him his name came up while we were ACTUALLY having sex!" To this Draco just laughed and asked her she better not have been thinking of Blaise in that way. Hermione raised her eyebrows and seemed to think it over. Draco did not like this response-even if Hermione was just joking. He proceeded to her on the kitchen table, demanding she admit she was his and only his. Hermione had no problem screaming out her devotion.

Later, finally sated and reconnected, they drove to the Potters. Hermione could not stop talking about how much she missed Carina and Scorpius.

"OH! And we can see how well Scorpius can crawl…and we should see if our princess can crawl too. Well if that's the case, we definitely have to baby proof and make magical gates and shields like on the stairs and of course the doorways to the dining room…too much breakable stuff…" Hermione rambled on, fearing now that her twins were mobile they could definitely get into trouble.

Draco just chuckled at his ecstatic wife and took her hand to kiss it. He loved her and he loved his children. He missed them just as much as she did. He was honestly surprised they both made it through the night. But they needed the time alone and she definitely had that "thoroughly and properly shagged" glow around her this morning.

"Love, we will take care of all the baby-proofing tomorrow. Today let's take them to the park; it is going to be a nice day. We could pack a lunch and we can spend the whole day, just us four." He suggested with a smile.

She squealed in glee. "Oh Draco what a lovely idea! I can't wait." She said excitedly.

Before they knew it they were knocking on the Potter's door.

The door seemed to have magically opened until Hermione and Draco looked down to find a little boy still in his pjs, with his dragon still beside him.

"Auntie Hermione! Uncle Draco! Phanks Gods you're here! The babies! The babies! The babies! Take them home pwease!" James said with a stern look and took both their hands leading them inside.

"James! How many times did I tell you not to answer the door by yourself! Oh! Hermione, Draco you're here!" Ginny said changing from mad to excited in less than ten seconds.

Hermione and Draco grinned at James as he still pulled them into the living room. Ginny saw this and got annoyed.

"James please let go of Aunt Hermione and Uncle Draco and go find your father." She commanded James sternly. He huffed but didn't need to be told twice. He dropped their hands and stomped off in the direction of the kitchen.

Ginny just shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Oh guys I am sorry. He is very jealous, I thought he would be better than this, but I guess it's that age and now I know he needs to have a little brother or sister, otherwise he will be a spoiled only child. And by Merlin I am not having that…" She trailed off with a laugh…though she was completely serious.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other and chuckled a bit. "Don't worry Gin, he will be fine. Now if you don't mind where are my babies?" Hermione chimed in with a huge smile.

Ginny laughed and nodded. She led them into the living room where a play pen was set up. Hermione and Draco walked up to find their two lovely children lying on their backs, finally discovering their feet and toes. Draco chuckled when Scorpius looked up at them and gave a big grin. He could see a tooth begin to come in (Shit he thought…here comes the teething mayhem).

Carina let go of her toes and sucked on her finger, then watched Scorpius looks. She moved her eyes up to see her parents. She cooed with glee and raised her hands up…clenching her hands, beckoning to be picked up.

Hermione sighed in content to finally see her son and daughter. She smiled like a loon and leaned down to pick Carina up. Draco picked up Scorpius. Both babies laughed in joy at seeing their parents.

Hermione turned to Ginny with a smile. "Thank you so much. You have no idea what this means to us."

"Oh it was no trouble and you know it. You have watched James for us. Now tell me how was the sex last night?" She asked eagerly waggling her eye brows.

Hermione blushed while Draco smirked. "Ginny that is highly inappropriate!" She sternly sad, though thinking- yeah she couldn't wait to tell her all the fabulous details.

Draco laughed and said "What Hermione means is that she will tell you over lunch tomorrow when the kids are at mum's." putting his smirk back on.

Hermione gasped and hit his arm, while Ginny nodded her head and giggled. "Ok now lets' forget this topic and ask how were they…I hope they weren't too much trouble. From James's attitude, were they fussy?" Hermione asked nervously as she starred at Carina rubbing the little girls' soft head, only covered in very fine and soft blonde hair.

Ginny just shook her head and opened her mouth. But before she could utter a word Harry responded for her.

"Mione, they were absolutely wonderful! What else do you expect?" Harry said coming in holding James' hand.

Draco just chuckled and made Scorpius laugh by saying he would eat his foot.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked. Ginny just sighed.

"Yes, goodness. I would tell you if something went wrong. They ate, slept and played just fine." Ginny said with a hardy disbelieving laugh. How could her friend be so unsure.

"Okay, well thanks again for everything."

"So I take it things went well than mate?" Harry asked Draco with a smirk.

"Don't even ask love, they wouldn't tell me anything" Ginny said with a knowing smile.

"That good huh?" Harry implied.

Draco just chuckled and smirked, he opened his mouth to respond but Hermione cut in.

"Well I take it this is a good time to leave. Ginny I'll floo for lunch tomorrow?" Hermione asked as she picked up one of the baby's bags. Ginny clapped her hands and nodded eagerly.

"Well goodbye babies. We will see you soon." Ginny and Harry cooed to their niece and nephew. "James say goodbye to your cousins please."

"Bye" He mumbled with his hands across his chest. Harry rolled his eyes and Hermione and Draco knew their nephew would be getting a long talk as soon as the house was empty.

"Potter thanks again, we will catch up soon. I really appreciate it. By the way-don't you see her glow?" He whispered to Harry as his wife finished talking to Ginny. Harry just grinned and looked over at his best friend.

Harry nodded and agreed-someone got it good last night. "Yeah mate, but let's not get to into, she is still like my sister." Harry said with a little smirk.

Draco nodded and smirked. He and his wife left with their final goodbyes (Goodbyes always seemed to last long while the girls were involved.)

The babies were finally strapped into their car seats while sucking contently on their pacifiers.

"Oh my Merlin! Thank goodness everyone is together again!" Hermione said with a smile.

"Yes indeed. But you did have fun last night, right?" Draco asked curiously.

Hermione just laughed. "You prat-of course I had fun, I actually haven't felt that sexy and feminine in a long time. I am just glad you're not too repulsed by me when I smell like baby powder and have boogers and throw up on me." She said jokingly.

"Darling, you are the sexiest woman in the world, and I don't care what you are covered in or smell like- I will always love you and want you…" He whispered as they pulled up into their drive way. Hermione gave a goofy and girly smile. She nodded and leaned to kiss him as he put the car in park. But before their lips could meet, Carina's pacifier fell out of her mouth and her little squeal made them stop and looked behind them. She looked at them smiling.

"You know she is going to be sorted into Slytherin right?" Draco asked his wife with a smirk.

"You know I might have to agree with you on that…" Hermione responded, already seeing the sly traits coming out in her daughter. But it didn't make her any less cute and sweet.

The parents laughed and took their twins into the house. A short while later, they went to the park and helped the babies explore their new crawling abilities. Carina was a fast learner.

That evening as Draco and Hermione listened to the sleeping babies' soft breathing over the baby monitor, Draco held his wife closely to his body.

"Did you ever imagine us here?" Draco asked Hermione while playing with her fingers.

Hermione snorted and shook her head. "To be honest it all seems like a wonderful dream sometimes…but its fantastic when I wake up and I know it's all real. But I know four years ago if you hadn't come into my hospital with that Quidditch injury, I don't know if we would be here today…" She commented.

He nodded his head. "Yes, but I had to ask you out too you know…it took me days to actually get the balls to call you. I am just glad I had a reason to come back to the hospital."

"Well your stitches came loose, though I am not exactly sure why…" Hermione said then gasped in realization! She sat up and looked at him with a shocked expression.

"You pulled your stitches out on purpose just to see me!" She asked in amazement. He smirked.

"Guilty as charged…but would you have said yes to a date if I just called you…?" He questioned with a smirk and pulled her back down to lay her head on his chest.

"Yes…Draco smirked…maybe…probably not…but you could have really hurt yourself by doing that! You are lucky I said yes…" She exclaimed. He threaded his fingers through her hair and hummed in agreement.

"It was the best idea I have ever had. And I wouldn't change it for the world." Draco whispered and kissed her forehead. Hermione smiled and rubbed his smooth muscular chest.

"I love you." She whispered

"I love you too Hermione, my wife and the mother of my children...the love of my life."

* * *

A/N- Hope ya'll liked it! Reviews are always appreciated! Thanks again for all the lovely reviewers! Love Ya'll! The last chapter will be up later tonight!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Okay here is the last chapter! I hope you like! Thanks again for all the reviews and dedicated readers! Ya'll are fabulous!**

*****I do not own anything*****

**11 years later and still living the sweet life**

* * *

"Okay are we all ready for the first day of school?" Hermione asked 11 year old Scorpius and Carina.

"Of course mum! I am so excited to go to Hogwarts! I am scared of what house I will be sorted in!" She exclaimed nervously. Her brother nudged her playfully.

"Cari you will be fine! I'll take care of you!" He said bravely. Hermione watched as her two oldest children talked to each other. Yes they could fight like wolves but Scorpius was very protective of his twin sister and they got along fabulously most of the time. Hermione and Draco could not be any prouder. Tears started to well up in her eyes. Her babies were leaving for the first time.

Draco walked down the stairs to find his wife and children waiting with their trunks.

"All ready guys?" Draco asked the twins.

"Yup!" The twins said eagerly.

"Are you gonna miss them buddy?" Draco asked their four year old who he was carrying as they descended the stairs.

Ares nodded and buried his head in the crook of Draco's neck.

The twins laughed and Carina frowned a bit.

"Oh I will miss you all terribly…" She said a bit solemn.

"Don't worry love, Christmas will be here in no time. You will make loads of friends. Plus James will be there already if you need anything" Hermione informed her daughter, patting her head.

"I know, I know." Carina sighed again, but gave a small smile when her mother squeezed her tight in her arms.

"Okay then, let's head to the fireplace. Don't want to be late." Draco instructed with a proud smile.

Everyone nodded and left for the fireplace. Soon they were on platform 9 ¾ to find the Potters already there.

A 15 year old James ran up to Carina and gave her a big hug. Draco glared at Potter. If his son got any ideas…she was bloody eleven! Hermione and Ginny discussed that when James and Carina got older she would probably end up marrying him. He had taken a liking to her a few years back. It was a simple crush, but Draco wouldn't hear it! He knew how boys' brains functioned.

Ginny had their 5 year old daughter, Lilly, with them as well. They also had another one on the way. Another little boy was due in 4 months. Harry and Ginny couldn't be more excited.

"Mione! Draco! Come on! The twins need to get on the train." Ginny said excitedly. The kids said goodbye to everyone.

"Promise you'll write me at least once a week. And write me tonight to let me know what house you were sorted into…okay…do you have everything?" Hermione asked frantically. The twins nodded and were ready to get on the train.

"Alright you two come give your dad a hug and say goodbye to Ares." Draco said. His kids were going to go to Hogwarts and would probably be at the top of their class. They had great genes (Hermione being the brightest witch of her age and Draco coming in only second to her in the graduating class) All would be good when they went.

Scorpius gave his dad a hug; not fearing being "less manly" and Carina gave her dad a big hug and kiss on the cheek. Draco firmly embraced both his children and handed them two pouches of money (whispering to not let their mother know). They smiled in glee and nodded their head, understanding. "I love you guys, be good. Don't get into too much trouble. Now off you go!" Draco shooed his children to the train, trying very hard to keep his proud fatherly tears from falling. He quickly sobered up as he saw James take Carina's hand to help her onto the train.

"Oi! Potter get your hands off my baby girl!" Draco called, but no one heard him, as Hermione grabbed onto his arm, pulling him fiercely back to her side.

"Draco Malfoy! Don't you dare! We will talk about this later! Just wave and smile. Merlin! I can't believe you- you big oaf!" Hermione scolded at a now pouting Draco. Ares laughed and wiggled his way out of his father's arms and went to hold his mother's hand and waved goodbye to the train. He was babbling to his parents how much he liked the big choo-choo train.

"Oh Draco, I can't believe they are going…" Hermione sighed and held her husband's hand, watching their children board the train. He knew it would be a while to get used to just Ares in the house. The twins were very active and always talking or doing something. Ares was calmer than his brother and sister, but he definitely knew how much he would be able to get away with because it was just him in the house.

After the train left the Malfoys agreed to go out to lunch in muggle London with the Potters. There Draco continued to tell Harry to tell his son to keep an arm's length away from his princess. Harry just scoffed in response. Ginny and Hermione gushed over the pregnancy, while their daughter and son played with the crayons and paper offered at the table.

Soon Draco, Hermione and Ares were back home and took a bit of a nap before eating dinner. They watched a movie then put Ares to sleep. He couldn't stop talking about how much he wanted to go to Hogwarts just so he could ride the big train. Draco smiled at his son in amazement that the little boy had so much energy at 9 o'clock at night.

Finally, with Ares asleep Hermione and Draco were in their bedroom preparing for bed.

"You are overreacting Draco! James is fine! Plus Cari is eleven, what do you think he is going to do? Snog the life out of her? I don't even think she knows what that word means. Plus James is a fine, respectable and smart boy. Just let them be." Hermione scolded Draco as they changed out of their clothes.

"Whatever, but if I hear that he does anything Potter will have me to deal with." Draco scoffed, deciding he would write Scorpius tomorrow and tell him to keep an eye out for his sister. Not that Draco didn't trust her- it's just he knew what boys would see when they looked at Carina. She was a Malfoy for Merlin's sake! She had blonde curly hair, but inherited Hermione's soft delicate features, while Scorpius got Draco's aristocratic bone structure and straight blonde hair. But Draco definitely knew when Carina got older he would have to put a constant protective shield around his princess- to keep all of the bloody boys off of her!

"Draco! Draco! Are you listening to me?" Hermione called to him from the bathroom. He was shook out of his thoughts.

"Oh yes love sorry, I was just thinking. What is it?" He asked.

"Could you hand me my t-shirt and underwear on the bed?" Hermione asked as she was wrapped in a towel, just coming out of the shower. He grabbed the clothes but just put them back in the closet. He walked into the bathroom.

"Where are my clothes, sweetie?" She asked confused. He smirked and stalked towards her.

"Oh I don't think you will need those tonight…" He informed her huskily. She shook her head and giggled. She put a naughty smile on and dropped her towel. He growled and scooped her up into his arms.

He dropped her on the bed and made sure the silencing charms were up. He began to ravish her mouth and neck before she pushed him off of her.

"What? What's wrong?" Draco asked confused as she pulled off his boxers and put them both under their bed sheet. She held up her hand as he advanced towards her again. He groaned.

She giggled but reached into her nightstand.

"What are you getting love? I don't think we need any toys tonight?" Draco asked with a shit-eating grin on his face. Hermione snorted.

"Draco! That is not it." Hermione said but couldn't help but smile. Their sex life was never dull. She had found what she was looking for and turned back to him. She held out a brown bag for him.

He looked up at her. "Go ahead open it…" She directed. He hesitantly took the bag and opened it.

His eyes went wide as he brought out the contents. He held up a bag of all pink wrapped Hershey kisses. He beamed.

"Are you sure? We are having a girl…" He asked excitedly. She nodded eagerly.

"Are you happy?" She asked

"Do I look happy?" He asked with a chuckle. "Come here!"

She laughed and jumped into his arms. "I am so excited we are going to have another little girl!"

"I know…oh I know…I just…I love you so much…thank you for making my life so wonderful!" Hermione gushed and kissed her goofy smiling husband. He embraced her and kissed her neck, leading up to her ear.

"You make my life amazing, I should be thanking you- for giving me our babies and taking care of everything…I love you more than you will ever know…" He declared moving to kiss her passionately once more. Their touches became frantic and heated.

As Draco's hands made it past the blankets they heard a tap on the window. Hermione broke the kiss and jumped out of bed. She put her robe on as Draco followed her actions.

She opened the window to find an owl holding a letter. She received it and opened it quickly.

"It's from the twins! Oh my goodness!" Hermione said with a surprised gasp.

"What is it- everyone ok?" Draco asked frantically. Hermione giggled.

"I don't know if you would think so…well Scorpius is in Slytherin and he says he is excited. He says he already has loads of friends." Hermione read.

"Well of course, he is a Malfoy." Draco stated smugly. Hermione rolled her eyes, but anticipated to see his reaction at the next sentence.

"And it says that Carina is in Gryffindor. She is ecstatic! James is a prefect and promised to show her around Hogwarts and take her on the next Hogmeade trip." Hermione gushed proud of her daughter. She looked at Draco. He was red in the face.

"I'm gonna kill him! And she was supposed to be in Slytherin! I can't believe this. Plus, 1st years can't go to Hogsmeade?" Draco declared heatedly

"Darling did you not read the letter they got…if a 4th year/or older has asked a student to accompany them, than that student is able to attend, with parents' permission of course." Hermione said with a smug look.

"Well bloody hell- she will not be going. I forbid it." Draco said giving a very dramatic foot stomp.

"Draco stop overreacting. How many times do I have to tell you? She is eleven- they are just friends. Merlin! Calm down…be proud of your children…they will be fine." Hermione said trying to coerce her husband to stop having a hissy fit and come to bed.

"I just don't like this. We should have sent her to muggle school. She would have been safe there." He declared with a pout. Hermione laughed.

"Oh my, this day is going in the book of records. Draco Malfoy actually suggested his children go to muggle school instead of Hogwarts-Ginny is going to die!" Hermione goaded. Draco's eyebrow rose and gave her a sinister look.

She stopped smiling. She knew that look. Before she knew it, he pounced on her. Holding her hands up above her head.

"Tell Ginny…and you my dear will be punished…" Draco whispered as he got close to her face.

She gave him a devious smile. "Oh I will take the punishment in stride …bring it on!" She said challenging him. He growled.

"Oh you asked for it." He then proceeded to make love to his wife, thoroughly convincing her not to speak a word to Ginny. She admitted she wouldn't have said anything anyway…she just wanted the steamy sex. Draco had no problem with that.

They once more talked into the morning about their baby girl on the way, while eating Hershey kisses.

Life couldn't get any better.

******8 years later James proposed to Carina. And after a bit of fuss from her father, she said yes. But as Draco walked his eldest daughter down the aisle he couldn't be more proud that his daughter was marrying a Potter…because now he had to worry about his youngest girl and Zabini's son.******

* * *

A/N- Well okay! There is the end! I hope you all liked it. I thought the end was fun! But let me know what ya'll thank! Reviews are always appreciated! Thanks again for all the lovely readers who asked for me to continue this one-shot! Love Ya'll


End file.
